Gue (Nggak) Jomblo (Lagi)
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Sasuke dulunya ternyata alay meski memiliki wajah sedatar papan penggilesan! tapi dalam hati siapa yang tahu bukan? Dan o-oh apakah dia juga jomblo semi ngenes? Astaga apa pula situs "Panti Jomblo" itu? terus hubungan dengan Naruto apa coba? Warn : YAOI, SN pastinya, Gaje dan absurd tingkat maha dewa, mual-mual dan kejang-kejang ditanggung pembaca! Inspirasi dr komik Panti Jomblo


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gue (Nggak) Jomblo (Lagi) © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Warning : HATI-HATI FF INI PENUH ADEGAN NISTA DARI SEORANG UCHIHA SASUKE, ADA PAIR STRAIGHTNYA DIKIIIIIT DAN AKHIR PAIRNYA TETEP KOK YAOI, SASUNARU. DIHARAPKAN YANG PUNYA LEMAH JANTUNG, HAMIL ATAUPUN BAWA ANAK KECIL (?) DILARANG MERAPAT, tapi terserah ding hahaha. Sorry capslock jeblok. Dan SORRY JIKA BIKIN KALIAN MUNTAH SAMPE KEJANG-KEJANG, DERITA DITANGGUNG PEMBACA :P**

**A/N : Inspirasi dari "Panti Jomblo" yang Shi gak tau milik siapa XD**

**Silahkan baca~**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

...

Hai nama gue Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Kakak gue, Uchiha Itachi, satu-satunya keturunan yang nista dikeluarga Uchiha, beda dengan Uchiha Obito, paman gue, dia mah super nista. Lupakan tentang keluarga gue yang katanya super kaya itu, hari ini gue mau nyeritain hidup _ekhem_ maksud gue percintaan gue.

Kata orang gue ini tampan sih, kata orang loh ya. Tinggi, putih, mata dan rambut sekelam malam yang emang udah turunan, gaya emo, dingin, cakep lah tapi suram. Iya gue suram, itu yang gue denger dari gosip anak perempuan di kelas gue. Efeknya gue jomblo sampe sekarang bro!

Nggak percaya kan kalau gue ini jomblo? Secara tampan iya, kaya apa lagi, terus apa dong kekurangan gue? Gue teriak frustrasi.

"Kau itu suram, Sas, mana cuek pula. Anak perempuan rata-rata keburu takut sama tampangmu, jadi yah cuma tahan jadi pengagum rahasia mu saja sudah syukur." Neji dengan seenak rambut panjangnya berkata pada gue saat kita lagi ngumpul.

Dan alhasil pernyataan Neji tersebut bikin gue drop tiga hari.

Entah apa dosa gue bikin gue jadi jomblo menyedihkan begini. padahal udah berapa kali gue nyoba pecaran, tapi ya itu tahannya Cuma tiga hari doang, untung-untung seminggu.

"Bah menyedihkan kali lah kau itu, Sas." Mungkin itu komentar Lee, anak peranakan jepang sama salah satu kota di negara Indonmesia atau Indonesia gitu.

Tapi meski kini gue nerima predikat jomblo semi ngenes, gue pernah pacaran kok. Yah meski rata-rata bertahan tiga hari dan untung-untung semigu, tapi setidaknya gue pernah pacaran kan? hahaha.

Korban, mungkin gue sebut gitu saja yah, pertama namanya Shion. Lumayan sih orangnya, manis lah, dia anak sekolah sebelah, waktu itu kita masih SD. Jadi, yang nembak duluan itu dia, nah nggak sengaja pacaran gara-gara gue Cuma bales "Hn." doang.

Hari pertama pacaran dia ngirim pesan yang sampai bikin ponsel gue ngehang. Hari kedua dia mulai nurunin intensitas smsnya dan Cuma gue balas ala kadarnya. Dan hari ketiga, dia Cuma sms. _"Kita putus ya, Sas."_

Uh-huh, entah kenapa gue kurang nyaman yah meski gue akui gue nggak ada perasaan sama dia. Setelah itu gue mulai hati-hati dengan "Hn." gue supaya orang nggak salah sangka lagi.

Nah korban kedua itu saat gue duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMP. Dia kakak tingkat gue namanya Sakura. Kata orang cantik sih, tapi ternyata dia lebih parah dari Shion. Dulu jadian karena gue nggak sengaja terucap "Iya," soalnya lagi nggak fokus karena dia ngomong panjang kali lebar. Iya dia cerewet, banget malah, ngalahin nenek gue yang sekarang udah ada di alam kubur.

Hari pertama dia nelpon gue, gue angkat karena posisinya lagi baru bangun tidur, jelas gue nggak sempet ngecek nama penelpon. Dia ngomong kayak kereta, susah direm, kalau langsung gue putusin kesannya kan nggak etis dan nggak gentle nah makanya gue biarin. Alhasil besoknya ponsel gue mati total.

Hari kedua, dia Cuma bisa ngobrol kalau lagi dikantin karena gue males ganti ponsel. Jujur rasanya gue mau mati hari itu, tapi muka gue masih sedatar teplon. Hari ketiga, buru-buru gue sela pas dia ngajak makan siang dengan kalimat simple tapi nusuk lah.

"Haruno-_san_, kita putus." Gue ngomong dengan nada dan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Sas apa salahku? Kurang cantik? Kurang manis? Apa kurang apa? Bukannya dulu kamu nyetujuin kita pacaran terus ka–" Gue sumpel mulut Sakura sebelum dia ngoceh nggak berhenti pake sapu tangan Kiba yang gue pinjem dan gue Cuma natap malas dia.

"Kau cerewet, brisik, muka standart, jauh-jauh sana."

Seketika itu pula Sakura lari ala india dan dikejar Lee.

Dan mari ke korban terakhir. Iya gue baru pacaran tiga kali, nggak usah masang wajah sok-sok ngerenyit deh.

Korban ketiga namanya Hyuuga Hinata, anaknya pendiem, manis juga adik Neji, temen gue. Ketemuan pas gue, Shikamaru dan Neji lagi kumpul di kafe. Jadi waktu itu dia dateng bareng Neji, temennya yang bercepol dua, gue lupa namanya.

Gue waktu itu lagi main ponsel terus Shika main sedotan minumannya, saat mereka dateng.

"Sorry ya, aku telat, Sas, Shika." Neji datang tanpa bersalah.

"Mondokusai." Shika ngebalas malas, dan gue Cuma, "Hn." Dengan masih fokus ke ponsel.

"Oh ya kenalin ini, Hinata adik gue dan ini ... temen Hinata." Karena gue lupa jadi titik-titik aja.

Gue disenggol Neji dan dia bisik sambil ngancem buat ramah karena adik dia ternyata pemalu akut. Dan terpaksa lah gue 'ramah'.

"Oh hai, aku Uchiha Sasuke." Baru gue bilang gitu, Hinata udah pucet dan pingsan sedangkan temennya merinding disko. Padahal gue tadi nyempetin senyum loh meski kaku.

Ada yang salah gitu?

"Muka lu serem bego!" sebuah tas melayang ke gue kiriman dari Neji. Cih sial.

Tapi setelah itu anehnya gue malah pacaran sama Hinata. Hari pertama kita nggak smsan ataupun telponan. Dan itu bikin gue _happy_. Hari berikutnya sama sampai seminggu kemudian kita baru ketemuan dan dia ngasih surat isinya simple banget.

_"Sumimasen, kita putus ya?"_

Dan gue nggak bisa berkata apa-apa, cuma ngangguk pelan dan kita pulang.

Tiga kisah percintaan gue emang tragis kan? So, ada yang sama dengan gue? Atau mau berbagi cerita kayak gue? Langsung E-mail gue aja ya, bisa diliat diprofil kok.

Ok see ya,

Salam, U.S.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

...

"_Pfft_, masih saja lucu meski aku berulang-ulang membacanya." Sebuah tawa menggema diruangan cukup besar itu. Yang tertawa, Uzumaki Naruto, berguling-guling menahan tawanya yang semakin besar.

"Si Teme dulunya alay ternyata _aha–uphuahhhh_." Tawa itu terpaksa terhenti ketika sebuh handuk mendarat di wajahnya.

"Brengsek, sakit tau," Naruto mengumpat sambil mendelik kearah Sasuke.

"Diam atau ku 'makan' kau." Cukup dengan ancaman seperti itu Naruto terdiam.

"_Pervert,_" bisiknya pelan. Namun sayang Sasuke mendengarnya, salahkan saja telinganya yang sangat sensitif.

"Berani _yah_,"

Dan sebuah terjangan maut menimp Naruto.

"_Hauahaha_ geli, _stop_ Teme ahahaha kau _ugh_ berat!"

Sasuke berhenti menggelitiki Naruto dan terduduk dikasur tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau pakai baju sana dan keringkan lagi rambutmu!" perintah Naruto sambil melempar handuk tadi ke Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Hei hei, tuan Uchiha yang dulunya alay, berhenti mengucapkan dua kata nista itu jika sedang bersama ku!" Naruto berkata dengan cara seorang guru memberi tahu muridnya, telunjuknya ia goyang-goyangkan tanda bahwa perkataan Sasuke tadi salah baginya.

"Ok Nyonya Uchiha." Dan,

BUGH!

Sebuah bantal mendarat mulus diwajah Sasuke.

"Sialan kau! Aku pria tahu!" protes Naruto atau yang aslinya kini telah berubah menjadi Uchiha Naruto.

"Kau uke," balas Sasuke dengan tenang sambil mengenakan kaos hitamnya.

"_Huh_! Kalau begitu aku Seme!" kembali Naruto memperotes.

"Tak ada Seme yang sepertimu Do-be," ejek Sasuke dan Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Paham jika ia kalah telak.

Salahkan saja gen ayahnya yang mendominan dan sialnya wajah ayahnya sangatlah imut dan awet muda, alhasil ia pun memiliki wajah seperti perempuan namun sayang sifatnya brutal seperti ibunya.

Mereka bertemu karena sebuah postingan cerita 'Jomblo'-nya Sasuke disebuah situs bernama Panti Jomblo. Saat itu Naruto iseng mengirim e-mail padanya dan berujung menjadi teman dekat ditambah saat universitas mereka masuk dikampus yang sama.

Dan yah mungkin faktor sifat Naruto yang tahan banting atau karena memang sudah dekat karena selalu saling mengirim e-mail atau bahkan karena Sasuke capek berhubungan dengan perempuan? Entah lah yang jelas mereka malah berakhir saling menjalin kasih.

Dan ajaibnya hubungan mereka bertahan hingga mereka lulus, kerja di perusahaan yang sama dan diumur tiga puluh tahun memutuskan untuk menikah.

Berterima kasih lah pada kedua keluarga mereka yang memang memeberi kebebasan penuh, mereka mudah mendapat restu.

Dan sebuah kebiasaan Naruto yang tak hilang adalah membaca ulang postingan pertama dan terakhir Sasuke di situs jomblo itu, membuat Sasuke geram karena ia malu tentunya.

Astaga dia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya sangat alay dulunya dan anehnya masih ada saja postingan tersebut meski ia sudah menghapus akunnya. Terkutuklah _admin_ disana yang menjadikan setiap postingan terkenal menjadi 'abadi' disana.

"Dobe?" Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang masih sibuk membuang muka.

"..."

"Kau marah?" Masih belum ada jawaban, hingga,

Grep!

Brukh!

"_Aw_ sakit bodoh!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan pasalnya tubuhnya dibanting seketika ke kasur oleh suaminya.

"Diam, selanjutnya akan lebih sakit jika kau melawan."

_Smrik! _

Oh sial jika sasuke sudah mengeluarkan seringaian nakal itu tamatlah riwayat bokong Naruto.

"Gyaaaaa tidaaaaakkkkkkk."

Dan sebuah teriakan dan desahan menggema diruangan itu sampai pagi.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Iye ini gaje sangat, absurd tingkat dewa deh, tapi mau gimana lagi Shi lagi pingin nistai Sasuke sih #nyengir kuda# salahkan ide yang muncul ketika baca "Panti Jomblo" di HP temen saat kondangan tadi siang huahaha seketika muncul ide nista ini.

Sorry lama gak publish cerita ataupun ngebales pm yang lama ahaha ffn benar-benar total gak bisa Shi buka, baru kemarin-kemarin bisa Shi buka karena ganti kartu dulu :'

Sip segitu aja, Shi gak janji bisa publish lagi loh ahaha liburan ini shi ngambil SP sih XD maksud hati biar semester depan ringanan dikit hahaha maaf ya~ #emang ada yang nungguin cerita lu?# padahal Shi pingin banget publish cerita ShikaNaru sayang idenya ke SasuNaru mulu :(

Yasudahlah lihat saja kedepannya nanti lol

So, Mind to review minna?

Kritik dan saran gitu? Atau malah ocehan kayak "Garing sumpah cerita lu Shi." Atau "Sumpah gaje banget ni cerita." XD

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
